<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober Day 27 - Public Sex by sassykenzie1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243748">Kinktober Day 27 - Public Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1'>sassykenzie1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Public Sex, Quickies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:09:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas convinces Mark to have a quicky in a bathroom.</p><p>Public sex | <s>Role reversal | Xenophilia</s></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober Day 27 - Public Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This, like their sex, was a quicky that I spit out half of in twenty minutes, took a 3-hour break, and then spit the rest out in less time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yukhei sucks at Mark’s neck. Mark tries to push him away, his face red. “Xuxi, stop. Someone might see,”</p><p>“Let them,”</p><p>Mark makes an “ugh” noise in his throat but stops pushing at Yukhei’s face. A small mercy, Yukhei goes quickly. He sucks at Mark’s neck below his shirt and turns him around. He pulls Mark’s pants down and starts prepping him.</p><p>Mark is moaning quietly, trying not to let anyone who may come to use the bathroom hear him. Yukhei pulls his own pants down and slowly enters Mark, letting the smaller boy take time to adjust to the feeling. </p><p>It doesn’t take long before Mark signals that he’s ready. Yukhei starts thrusting, slowly at first but quickly speeding up. He can hear the ‘smack’ of skin hitting skin. He thrusts for a few moments until he’s cumming, filling Mark.</p><p>They rush to look put together and get back out before they have to go on stage. Yukhei may have overestimated how quick they could be...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>